1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of an armature device group for matrix print heads of the clapper armature construction, as well to the armature device group itself, where prefabricated parts are machined jointly after their connection by thermal cutting or, respectively, water-torch cutting, whereby, after the cutting, elongated armatures are formed with wide radial outer armature arms, disposed in operating position above a magnet core of an electromagnetic coil, and where narrower radial inner, armature arms are formed connected following to the wider outer arms for actuating the print element.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a production method is conducive to and serves for providing an economic production and simultaneously leads to an increase in production precision, i.e. a spatially accurate disposition of armatures relative to each other.
A method according to German Patent DE-C2-3,502,472 concerns a process for the production of an armature device group for a so-called pretensioned magnet system. A permanent magnet is coordinated in a pretensioned magnet system to an electromagnet. The construction and the form of the magnet system is adapted to the electromagnet-permanent magnet system.
The arrangement of the magnet system, in case of matrix print heads of the hinged clapper armature construction in contrast, is distinguished by moving the print element, i.e. the print pin, resting at an armature with a spring force into the rearward rest position. The electromagnet consequently acts against the spring force. According to this, the armatures are furnished with individual springs.
The coordination of an armature with an individual spring to an electromagnetic coil means, however, a cumbersome, expensive mounting, which is associated with the uncertainty of positional deviations. Different drive forces, different path lengths, and different motion distances are, however, frequently the cause for a nonuniform dot print and a lower frequency in matrix print heads of the hinged clapper armature construction.